


It Should've Been Us (If It's a Dream, Don't Wake Me)

by ultradaniblonde



Series: Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Jeronica, Multi Songfic, One Shot, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-06 23:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19196650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradaniblonde/pseuds/ultradaniblonde
Summary: Veronica is a pop star. Archie Andrews tours with her. Secrets revealed.





	It Should've Been Us (If It's a Dream, Don't Wake Me)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. I COULD NOT get this out of my head.

Sitting on a three-legged stool, Archie strums his guitar crooning into the microphone.

“His songs have such emotional depth,” Betty comments, tucked in the shadows of the spotlight standing stage right. With her wire glasses and blonde locks pulled up into a bun, she looks out of place. Her black turtleneck is too conservative, over the top, as if she has something to prove.

Jughead makes a noncommittal noise. They are about ten years older than the crowd fawning over Riverdale’s golden boy. For Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica life in Riverdale was full of betrayal, words said, actions that couldn’t be undone and regret, but instead of scattering to the recesses of the country like most friends do when their relationships have expired or reached toxic levels, they all moved to New York. Together.

Betty to study law. Jughead to write. Archie to sing and Veronica to manage. When Archie announced he was moving to the city to try and make a name for himself, everyone was shocked, especially when Veronica decided to join him. Although their romantic entanglements were long behind them, Archie accepted her offer to be his manager and help him book gigs. Veronica, being Veronica and putting 100% into everything she does soon found herself in the spotlight after joining Archie on stage one night. She once told them she sang like a nightingale and she wasn’t wrong. Her stardom quickly eclipsed Archie’s and instead of being torn apart by jealousy they were closer than ever. They started to tour together, selling out moderately sized venues with Archie’s good looks, soulful lyrics and Veronica’s resounding voice and energy.

 _“I don’t get it, Ronnie, how is this rebelling exactly?” Jughead asked while sitting in a director’s chair backstage cramming gummy worms into his mouth._ _Betty, prim and proper was perched on the loveseat nodding in agreement, her eyes bouncing between them through her round spectacles._

 _“My life in Riverdale, even before Riverdale was shrouded in secrecy. So many lies and moves and countermoves. Being a singer puts me in the public eye. I can’t even walk my dog without someone snapping a photo,” she explains fluffing her hair in front of the large vanity._

_“You don’t own a dog,” Jughead says quizzically._

_“I know, Jughead. I just mean everything I do is out in the open. I have no privacy. I couldn’t have clandestine meetings if I tried. The entertainment industry is one my father never invested in, never took an interest in. His reach extends as far as the casinos Elio’s father runs. Although the Lodge name carries clout people don’t shutter for fear of retribution, at least not because of my father. Plus I have my own security detail who answer exclusively to me,” she says with a breezy confidence distilling her rationale into succinct compelling arguments._

“I just never knew he had it in him,” Betty continues and Jughead resists the urge to roll his eyes. He can’t deny Archie’s lyrics have improved significantly. The songs about love penned by a heartsick teen have transformed into something more meaningful.

When Archie closes his eyes and sings into the microphone, Jughead looks out at the crowd. 

 _It should've been us_  
_Should’a been a fire, should’a been the perfect storm_  
_It should've been us_  
_Could’a been the real thing_  
_Now we'll never know for sure_

People sway, some fight back tears, others hold one another, but all of them sing along. It is a gift he is happy his friend has discovered and a feeling he knows well. To share a part of one’s self with the world. 

The song ends and the lights dim as Archie quickly makes his way to Betty and Jughead. Stage crewmembers dressed in black prepare for Veronica’s performance. “That was really great, Archie,” Betty says her voice infused with sincerity and warmth. “Your lyrics really touch a lot of people,” she encourages placing her hand on his arm. 

“Thanks, Betty,” Archie said with the same sheepish grin handing his guitar off to a passerby. “Ronnie is up next,” he says excitedly standing next to them waiting for her act to begin.

Where as Archie draws the soulful crowd with sentiments of love, loss, heartache and strife, Veronica is pure pop. She is the carefully crafted image of a pop princess, daddy’s spoiled little girl. Although the paparazzi would claim it isn’t an act, Jughead knows Veronica has worked for every ounce of success. The dichotomy of her catchy lyrics contrasts Archie’s in a way that somehow perfectly encapsulates life in a small town. Young love and the desire to escape juxtaposing the familiar lyrics you sing at a local hangout or in the car with childhood friends.

Lights begin to strobe and bass thumps through the speakers quickly filling the venue. The crowd begins to shift in anticipation and suddenly Veronica is standing in the center of the stage, the beat growing stronger.

Her voice reverberates though the music hall reaching the furthest corners. Despite the jostling crowd she clutches the microphone with both hands, her eyes closed belting lyrics into the microphone.

 _All my life, been hustling_  
_And tonight is my appraisal_  
_'Cause I'm a hooker sellin' songs_  
_And my pimp's a record label_  
_This world is full off demons_  
_Stocks and bonds and bible traders_  
_So I do the deed, get up and leave_  
_A climber and a sadist_

The contrast between musical styles is apparent as the crowd immediately begins dancing. Unlike her other shows, she remains standing in front of the microphone. There is no dance routine. Salacious moves emphasizing her curves earning her the bad girl reputation bestowed upon her. It is just her pouring every once of herself into the microphone as the crowd goes wild.

 _Hey look ma, I made it_  
_Hey look ma, I made it_  
_Everything's comin' up aces, aces_  
_If it's a dream, don't wake me, don't wake me_

Halfway through the song her eyes fly open and she manages to sing while smiling ear to ear. Her eyes sparkle with pure bliss as she runs from one end of the stage to the other holding the microphone out for fans to sing along. Their voices are clear. Their adoration is evident and they know every word.

 _Friends are happy for me_  
_Or they're honey-suckle phonies_  
_Then they celebrate my medals_  
_Or they wanna take my trophies_  
_Some are loyal soldiers_  
_While these other thorns are rosy_  
_And if you never know who you can trust_  
_Then trust me you'll be lonely_

Veronica finishes and winks at her friends before running over and tugging them into the spotlight. Accustomed to accompanying her on stage, Archie lets her pull him from the shadows while Betty plants her feet. Releasing her and grabbing Jughead instead the three of them are suddenly on stage and Jughead realizes he is in front of hundreds of people. 

Archie joins a backup singer while Veronica tugs him over to her microphone stand. Having the time of her life she dances around him as he sings the last refrain grateful for his redheaded friend’s strong vocal cords. 

 _I said hey look ma, I made it_  
_Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it_

 _Hey look ma, I made it_  
_Think I must be dreamin', wide awake and dreamin'_

 _Hey look ma, I made it_  
_Mama best believe it, Mama best believe it_

 _Hey look ma, I made it_  
_Think I must be dreamin'_  
_Hey look ma, I made it_

Hours later when the concert ends and revelers have moved on, the equipment is packed, and Veronica has removed her makeup, the foursome leaves in search of sustenance taking to the streets of New York. Betty and Archie lead the way arm in arm leaving Veronica and Jughead.

“Did you have fun?” she asks smiling at him wrapping her hand around his leather-clad arm.

“I did. Unexpectedly,” he admits. “I think Betty may have liked Archie’s performance a little better. She described it as soulful,” Jughead says a wry smile on his lips. “She is probably grilling him on how he came up with such expressive lyrics,” Jughead says. 

“Well that’s easy,” Veronica replies with a smirk. “He didn’t,” she divulges.

Jughead stops walking, “What?” he questions.

“He didn’t. I write Archie’s songs,” Veronica says in a matter-of-fact tone. 

Jughead gives her a curious look before he continues walking.  “Maybe we keep that our secret?” she offers mischievously with a wink. Jughead gives her a curious look. “Your secret is safe with me, Lodge,” he agrees. 

She renews her grip on his arm in no hurry to catch up with her friends.  


End file.
